Balamb Syndicate 5600
by Elemental-archangel
Summary: When Squall loses all his memories from after he met Rinoa, will he regain them before he loses her in more than one way? Starring the main girls from Final Fantasies 7, 8, 10, & 10-2. Expect more of these types of stories. Rated M for later chapters.
1. An Unusual Situation

Balamb Syndicate 5600 : Rinoa, Squall, Seifer, Edea, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna, Lulu.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story on here, so please regard me kindly. As you can read I've mixed characters from Final Fantasies 7, 8, 10, and 10-2 (5600 equals10x10x8x7) and this adventure sets place in Balamb. It's rated M for later chapters, and the couples are Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Rinoa, Irvine/Selphie, and Zell/Rikku. Expect more of these in the future!!

**Balamb Syndicate 5600**

**Chapter 1: An Unusual Situation**

Irvine Kinneas stood off to the side of Balamb Garden's ballroom, studying the shapeliness of the female students, from the side and the back. So far, he was dully impressed, but none of them had the air of sexy mystique that surrounded Quistis or the cleavage Rinoa had. None of them even came close to Selphie though.

Irvine sighed and tipped his hat down to the tip of his nose, only to have it jerked entirely off his head. He groaned in exasperation and opened his eyes to face Zell Dincht in his See-D uniform.

"Irv, you shouldn't wear your hat inside. At least take it off tonight. You look better without it." Zell reprimanded, his ice colored eyes showing little sternness.

"Shove it up your ass, Zell." Complained Irvine, "There's no one here worth impressing any-- Well, _hello_ there!" Zell threw his hands up in the air. Now that Irvine had his eye on a new girl, he would be impossible to lecture. Zell turned to look at the girl and felt his jaw drop.

She had such gentle, innocent brown eyes and sweet features, they didn't seem to match up with the rest of her. She was perhaps the sexiest woman Zell had ever seen in his life. Her skin was creamy and smooth and she showed, sadly, little of it. She curved beautifully, like an hourglass, and her legs were slender, but strong; her dark hair reaching down to her butt. Irvine whistled,

"What's your name, sweet thing?" The voice did not come from her,

"Her name is Tifa Lockhart."

Zell was sure that if his eyes weren't attached to anything in his head, they would have fallen out. A woman followed the first, with the exact same jaw-dropping figure (only she flaunted hers), and cold features. She had cold, purple eyes and lips, chalky skin, long wavy black hair, and an aura of darkness,

"My name is Lulu." Irvine grinned broadly,

"Guess my luck has changed!" Lulu glared at him icily and her next line made him go pale with shock,

"Selphie's going to kill you, Irvine Kinneas."

Tifa smiled at Zell, his heart pounding out of his chest, she was so damn pretty.

"I assume you are Zell Dincht? Yes. You don't resemble Cloud at _all_ and it seems women aren't the _only_ things on your mind. Nice to meet you!" Zell blushed to his blond roots,

"N-nice t-t-to meet you t-too!!" Irvine was still in shock and Tifa giggled,

"He is Irvine, yes? He truly is like Selphie described. Unfaithful and charming." Irvine allowed himself a sheepish smile, which Lulu returned with ice.

"Lu, be nice!" Chastised another girl. Her body wasn't much to brag about, especially compared to Lulu and Tifa, but her face was even more gentle and serene than Tifa's. She had wavy brown hair, past her butt, and eyes so huge and green, they didn't seem to be real,

"My name is Aerith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She bowed low giving Zell and Irvine a good look down her pink dress, although it didn't seem to bother her. She bounced up on her toes,

"So! When can we meet Squall?"

* * *

Squall leaned against a pillar on the inside of the ballroom, watching two girls who reminded him of Selphie. One was blonde and tan wearing an orange juice-colored dress, the other inky-haired and pale and bouncing around like a human gas molecule. His lip twitched in an almost-smile as recalled Selphie's over-the-top perkiness and how much he missed it.

Almost as if answering his thoughts, Selphie came bouncing out of the throng of people, her reddish-blonde curls bouncing in time with her dress and her breasts. She waved at him, the two other girls skipping along beside her, and all three of them jumped on him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"You're Squall!!" The blonde shouted in happiness, "I'm Rikku!"

"He's _precisely_ like Cloud!!" Affirmed the pale one, her arms choking him, "Their eyes are even similar!! I'm Yuffie!!"

"Nice…to…meet you!!" Squall gasped, "Get off…of…me!!" All three girls dropped to the ground, and Squall massaged his neck,

"So you are the girls from the other worlds. You don't look any different from other people."

"Obviously!" Exclaimed Yuffie, "Other worlds are no different from this one." Squall nodded, instantly regretting asking such a stupid question, and then it dawned on him,

"Wh-where is she?" Selphie smiled sweetly but it was Rikku who answered,

"She's with Yuna in the garden. She'll be happy to see you." Only embarrassment was enough to keep Squall from sprinting to Rinoa.

* * *

The garden was beautiful under the stars and the moon, Squall dully noted as he quickened his pace. There was a girl standing alone in the garden, but Squall was positive she wasn't Rinoa.

She had a brown bob and a backless dress that matched the moon and only came down a little past her pale thighs. She seemed meek as a mouse and as he walked up beside her he stopped in his tracks. Her lovely, wide eyes were different colors: one was the color of the sea the other was the color of jungle leaves. She noticed him and bowed hastily,

"A-are you Squall Leonhart?" He nodded, unable to look away from her pretty eyes.

"Then I assume you're looking for Rinoa. My name is Yuna. I'm from Spira."

"Another world." Whispered Squall, "So then you--."

"P-please…Please help her." Moaned Yuna, her eyes flooding.

"What?" Squall asked, tensing up. Blood trickled out of Yuna's sweet pink lips and Squall felt his pockets for a potion,

"Hang on! I have one somewhere, know it!!" Yuna shook her head and Squall froze as he saw the extent of her damage. Her cheek was an angry red, probably from a swift punch, and Yuna winced and trembled as the salty tears hit her split lip. Not thinking twice, Squall scooped her up as if she weighed nothing at all, and ran out of the garden trying to find a healer. Yuna pressed her gloved hands against his chest,

"Rinoa. You were looking for her…I hope…he doesn't hurt her…" Squall gritted his teeth.

* * *

Irvine and Zell started as Squall screeched to a halt beside them, panting like he had run at full speed.

"Hell!" Swore Irvine, seeing Yuna's face full on, "It should be against the law to mar a face like that!"

"Who is she?" Asked Zell, gingerly stroking her shiner.

"YUNA!!" Cried Aerith, her green eyes filled with shock. Tifa examined the wound as well,

"Punch to the face, definitely. He must have been really strong and heartless to boot."

"Aerith. Heal her." Whispered Lulu, her composed mask broken slightly. Aerith nodded, shaking, and began to whisper in Cetra, a green ball of light forming in her open palms. She pushed it to Yuna's face and new skin blossomed over the wounds on her face and lip, much to the boys' surprise.

Yuna felt her face, still trembling, and sighed as no blood came back with her pale fingers. Squall set her on her feet, steadying her with his arm in case she was still too shaken to stand. She wasn't; her white boots stayed firmly planted on the marble floors.

"What happened?" Lulu asked Yuna, putting a white hand on her trembling shoulder. Yuna swallowed before speaking,

"Rinoa, Quistis and I were outside and Quistis had to leave because of something to do with the Headmaster. And Rinoa…she was nervous about…seeing Squall again. She wondered what if he didn't like her anymore…"

"Ridiculous." He murmured in reply, scarlet flush creeping to his hairline. Yuna's hands trembled again, and Lulu leaned Yuna against her, just in case,

"He came up out of nowhere. Literally. And…he talked to her like…like they _knew_ each other…" Irvine cleared his throat trying to hide his grin. "Sh-she seemed…uncomfortable around him…so I asked her if she wanted to go inside…" Yuna's eyes began to tear up as she continued, "And…th-that's when he…punched me…I fell down and hit my head…and when I woke up…" Tears rolled down Yuna's cheeks and everyone was completely engrossed with her story by now, "Sh-she wasn't there!"

"Did you see who he was?" Asked Zell, concerned. Yuna nodded,

"He didn't have one of your uniforms…and his hair was yellow…"

"Anything else?" Asked Irvine, knowing there were about a thousand people who matched that description. Yuna nodded,

"Yeah…he had a scar…like yours…" Squall was seething with anger by this time.

"Dammit Seifer…" muttered Zell.

Aerith and Lulu had moved into the hubbub of the ballroom, getting Yuna away from potential danger and a drink, while Tifa, Zell, Irvine, and Squall fanned out across the building. This was how Zell met Rikku.

* * *

He was assigned with the Eastern Part of the building, including the garden and the terrace. As he set foot outside, he heard the recognizable sound of a fist hitting someone's face, and he halfway dashed to the scene. Nothing in the world could prepare him for what he saw.

A girl, as small as Selphie, smashed her tiny tanned fist into a man's face, almost tripping over another man she had apparently downed. Her green eyes were glinting with both anger and exhilaration, and Zell's heart skipped beats as he kind of found himself turned on by her. There was another girl watching and laughing off to the side, looking like a porcelain doll, but Zell only had eyes for the blonde. He started walking to the fight, unable to look away. He started to run when several things began to happen.

The first man the girl had punched grabbed her ankle, she tripped, and then he pulled her toward him. She shouted a slew of curses and threats, and then screams of anger as he started pulling her by her dress, her brown beads slipping off the top of her head. Rikku kicked to try and get away, but that was not necessary, as a black sneaker stomped down on the mans' arm.

Rikku was hoisted to her feet by her arms, her elbows almost touching behind her back.

"Hey baby." Whispered a voice she didn't recognize, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. Here. Your beads." Rikku felt the beads hit her breasts, and the boys' fingers linger on her neck, but she decided to play along,

"I've been waiting for you out here. Be happy I haven't left." He let go of her arms, and she went over to stand by Yuffie. The boy who had helped her looked down at the man on the ground,

"Find someone else to play with. She's _mine_." The boy came over to Yuffie and Rikku, trying to suppress laughter, as he put both his arms around them.

"Thanks." Giggled Rikku, "I could've handled them though. I'm Rikku, by the way."

"Zell Dincht." He replied, "You know Rinoa?" Rikku nodded and noted how attractive Zell was, especially when he was grinning devilishly.

"Someone's kidnapped her. We need to find her. You--."

"Yuffie." Said Yuffie, intense now.

"Tifa headed off to the North Wing to find Quistis, do you think you could go help her?" Asked Zell, part of him sincerely just wanting to be alone with Rikku. Yuffie nodded and sprinted off.

"Will you assist me?" Asked Zell to Rikku, delighted when she nodded in assent.

"Selphie went to look for Irvine, so he's probably explaining to her what's happened." Rikku explained, Zell only half listening as he basked in the sweet sound of her voice. Rikku noticed this and her cheeks tinged red

"Are you listening to me?" Zell smiled at her and nodded,

" Slightly…"

* * *

Squall was alone as he entered the abandoned control room and it freaked him out a bit.

"Rinoa…?" He whispered, although she clearly wasn't there. Squall sighed in frustration; he needed to see her face again or even just to hear her call his name would be enough.

"Seifer." He cursed under his breath, "Where did you take her?!" It more than bothered Squall that Rinoa had dated his rival, and although Rinoa had been vague about the extent of their relationship, Squall was quite positive (taking Seifer's personality into account) that he wanted no further details. Just thinking of Seifer with Rinoa made Squall so angry, he smashed his fist against a computer desk, causing something to clatter to the floor.

He gasped as he saw what he had knocked down. It was Rinoa's necklace with the two rings around it and, with shaking fingers, he reached for it. As soon as his hands grasped the metal of the rings, fatigue claimed Squall, to such an extent that he simply collapsed on the floor and surrendered to his dreams.

* * *

Squall dreamed of a flower field.

He stood alone, or so he thought, for as he turned, he saw Rinoa, smiling serenely at him. He reached a hand toward her,

'Say my name…Please…I need to hear your voice…' She seemed to say his name, her mouth formed the words, but no sound came out. Then, as soon as she had been there, she was gone in a whirl of white feathers. Squall began running toward her, but the feathers whirled around him, making him dizzy.

In the midst of the white fluff, he saw memories of himself and Rinoa flashing by. Her pointing at the shooting star… her delicate smile as they danced…screaming as lizard demons leapt toward her…her waiting for him in the Fisherman's village wearing her white dress…her waving to him so he could save her…

All the memories began to disappear as she had, joining the swirl of feathers, until Squall lay on the barren, flower-less ground, his head splitting and his heart, icy.

* * *

His blue eyes opened to face several more pairs of worried eyes, and he sat up slowly, his ears ringing.

"Are you all right Squall?" Asked a familiar, crisp voice.

"Instructor…Trepe?" He asked, holding his head.

"Squall? Why are you calling me that? You can…you can call me Quistis…" For some reason Squall was repulsed by the idea. Such intimacy. He then noticed several other people in the room, many of whom he did not recognize. He remembered Selphie, her heart-shaped face oozing with relief, and Zell, with his arm around a pretty tan girl, but everyone else was a stranger to him.

One stranger, a man with wavy auburn hair and a pretty face, waved at Squall,

"Hey. Squall, you okay? You gave us a scare, man."

"Wh-who are you?" Asked Squall, shocked that the man was being so familiar with him. The man looked stunned and then grinned worriedly,

"It's me! Irvine? Aw, you must've hit your head pretty hard. But I'm sure you'll remember _her_." 'Irvine' motioned to a girl standing a bit behind him, fresh tears soaking her smiling face. Without warning she ran up and embraced him,

"Oh!! Squall!! I was so worried!! I'm sorry you had to look for me!! I was fine, really!! I'm so…happy you're okay." Squall's breathing increased rapidly, before he pried her off of him, throwing her to the floor in anger.

"Who are you!! How _dare_ you embrace me, as if you know me!! I don't even know who you are!! Get away from me!! Don't touch me again or I'll break your arms!!" Everyone in the room looked to a downed Rinoa. Her expression was worse than anger, sorrow, or confusion; it was as if someone took her heart and soul and crushed them into dust so fine, no one could ever hope of putting them back together again.

Everyone stood in shocked silence as Rinoa sat limply on the ground, her eyes flat and lifeless, while Squall regarded her with the same disgust as he usually did with bug guts.

Aerith and Yuna moved first, helping Rinoa up, Aerith staring at Squall,

"You're…nothing like Cloud…" Irvine moved next, slapping Squall across the face,

"HOW _DARE_ YOU, YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!! SHE'S LOST SLEEP OVER YOU, CRYING AS IF YOU WERE DEAD, AND _THIS, _DAMMIT, IS HOW YOU GREET HER!? YOU PUSH HER AWAY AS IF YOU DON'T LOVE HER??" Squall glared at Irvine,

"I don't love her. I don't even know who she is. Or who you are. Now get out of my face." It was Tifa who spoke next,

"So…she was right. You were like _this_ before you met her. A cold, lonely being. Like a doll or a robot. Like you have no heart, or it's encased in ice."

"This is worse than amnesia." Whispered Selphie, "It's as if…it's as if he's lost all his memories of after he met Rinoa, and he's gone back to being the way he was…"

"Well." Said Zell, his eyes hard, "Welcome back Squall." Squall didn't even acknowledge them.

"C'mon Irvine. Yuffie. Rikku. Let's go check on Rinnie." Suggested Selphie, Zell following the group as well, so only Lulu, Tifa, and Quistis were left in the room with Squall.

"Squall…" Quistis almost pleaded, "What happened? Why are you so…different?" He narrowed his eyes,

"It's you all who are being odd. Acting like I'm some sort of socialite. I'm a loner, you know that!" Quistis looked at the ground, biting her lip,

"Well, I used to _think_ that was the case…" Tifa looked at him intensely,

"Squall, do you _really_ not remember Rinoa?" He looked at her with his icy eyes, dead serious,

"And who the _hell_ is Rinoa?"


	2. Lost Memories and SnakeEyes

Author's Note: I hate Seifer. I really do. But I had to make him sweet here. For reasons that will be revealed soon. Insert evil laugh here

**Chapter 2: Lost Memories and SnakeEyes**

Rinoa stumbled through the dark halls of Balamb Gardens, all alone but for the few night-owl students, many of whom seemed drunk. No one bothered her, though. She looked like one of them, the light and life gone from her black eyes, all sense of worth gone out of her body. She tripped, and stumbled, falling to the floor, not even motivated to try to lift herself again.

Tears could not describe the pain she was experiencing; there was something in Squall's eyes that showed his memories of her were not simply lost, but gone forever.

His grip was like ice…Rinoa tried to remember happy times as she drifted off to a numbing sleep on the Gardens' ground.

* * *

She drifted into a dreamless sleep and her next conscious thought, was that her arms and legs were swinging as if she was being…carried. Two fingers pressed on her forehead causing her to slowly open her eyes and face a pair of sky blue ones.

"Hello." He whispered in his rough voice, "You gave them all quite a scare, wandering off like that…" She knew who he was, she just couldn't seem to say it, and instead she stared at him, blankly.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He murmured in her ear, not sounding very sorry, "But a girl like _you_ shouldn't be out this late. Even if we are at a school." Rinoa understood what he was trying to say:

"A girl with a rack and an ass like yours, wearing the clothes you're wearing, shouldn't drop your guard around a bunch of hormonal, teenage guys."

"I'm sorry…" She replied, her voice barely a whisper on the wind, but he seemed satisfied.

"Ah! There they are!" He said, cheerfully, his pace becoming brisker, "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you."

"RINOA!!" Screamed a girl, whose voice Rinoa also recognized, "HE'S FOUND HER!! Where was she?"

"Calm down Miss Gainsborough." He soothed, "She was just laying on the floor by the dorms. Nothing big." Her name struck a chord in Rinoa's soul; she knew a 'Miss Gainsborough'.

"Aerith…" She whispered, "Yuna…"

"Oh yes! It's me! You remember!! Yuna!! She called for you!!" Aerith cried. It seemed like hundreds of hands were on Rinoa soon afterward, and she twisted toward the man who held her. She heard Yuna's mild voice calling her sweetly,

"Oh, Rinoa…Thank Yevon you're safe…" And Tifa, gently whispering to her,

"Hey, you're okay, right? You're our tough girl, huh?" And then Quistis,

"Thank you for bringing her to us, Seifer." Rinoa jolted. Suddenly it was as if the fog had cleared from her head, and she saw the world clearly for the first time in hours. She twisted her head, and saw Seifer smiling at her with his teeth and his eyes, his blond hair a bit disheveled from lack of sleep.

"My pleasure." He said, staring at her with fondness, sympathy, and, what looked eerily like, desire. But strangely enough she was happy to see him.

"I'll take her." Said Zell, pulling her into his arms, but her arms stretched out for Seifer and his familiar hold on her. He ruffled her hair with his hand and his cool breath tickled her nose,

"Sleep Rinoa…Go back to sleep…"

"Draw, Sleep." Whispered Selphie, probably drawing a sleep spell from Seifer, and then the darkness claimed Rinoa again.

* * *

She awoke in one of the dorm beds, Aerith on one side of her, Yuna on the other. Aerith was so peaceful when she slept, but Yuna was fitful, and her expression was worried. The alarm clock on the bedside stand read 2:30 P.M. and Rinoa squeaked in surprise.

"We stayed up till three A.M. looking for you." Tifa laughed, making her presence known, "Not that it matters. I got up at five anyway…"

"Why?" Asked Rinoa.

"Because, back in Edge, I gotta clean up the bar from previous night and I wanna say bye to Cloud if he leaves, before he does." Tifa shook her head smiling, "Sometimes he'll leave for a month, and I won't get to hear his voice cause he doesn't answer his phone. So I guess seeing him off is the best I can do." Rinoa could hear the burning passion Tifa had for her childhood friend underneath the seemingly innocent words, but she wasn't focusing on that,

"N-no, why did you all come looking for me?" Tifa smiled, melancholy, but beatifically,

"Rinnie, we love you! We can't _stand_ to see you suffer and _hell_!" Rinoa jumped as Tifa's mood swung to frustration and she stomped her foot on the ground, "And _hell_, if I can't win the man I love, then, dammit, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you get yours!" Rinoa grinned briefly and looked to where Tifa's foot had left a long crack on the floor,

"Wow, you really love him, huh?" Tifa sighed, and, with great difficulty, crossed her arms over her chest,

"More and more every day." Both girls jumped, as there was a hard knock on the door, and Tifa ran to answer it.

Meanwhile, Rinoa thought how much she would love to be Tifa, not for the body, or the beauty, or her natural grace, but how the man she loved cared about her even a little.

"I would give anything…" She whispered, "_Anything_ if you just remembered me, or even held me…even if it was just for a moment…" Tifa ran back in,

"Hey Rinnie. It's Seifer. He says he wants to talk to you." Rinoa nodded and leapt quietly over Aerith, only stopping to drag a brush through her hair,

"I'll see you later, Tifa." Tifa nodded.

Seifer stood in the doorway in his signature long white coat, even though it was still fall in the Gardens. As soon as she saw him, it felt like Rinoa's spirits lifted just the slightest bit, and she half-smiled at him. He returned it with one of his blazingly white, devil grins that Rinoa used to love.

"Nice to see you conscious and feeling better!" He said, happily. Rinoa's face fell a bit,

"I'm not really I'm just happy to see yo--."

"You know what will do that good?" Asked Seifer, interrupting her, "Fresh air! What do you say to a walk with me?" Rinoa already felt lighter just being around him, and she liked it. When she was around Seifer it felt like she was on top of the world and she could do _anything_. It was nothing compared to the feeling of warm longing she felt with Squall, but it was better than her numbing sorrow.

"Yes." She said, to his excitement, "Y-yes, I do believe a walk will do me some good." Seifer offered her his arm, but she politely refused. He didn't seem deterred and the two of them began to walk off. Tifa stood in the window, staring at Rinoa's fragile smile and at Seifer's expression.

He reminded her of hungry snake. Like Sephiroth's expression when he saw his 'mother'.

"Be careful, Rinnie." She said with slitted eyes, "I don't trust that man any more than I do Don Corneo…"

* * *

Rinoa was feeling marginally better as she walked through Balamb Gardens with Seifer, but her good mood shattered as instantly as it had come. Selphie and Zell, both bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, flanked Squall as he walked through the Gardens, ignoring everyone. His eyes narrowed with dislike when he saw Seifer, but he put on the airs of being polite,

"Seifer you know the rules… No--."

"I know, I know!!" Complained Seifer returning the hostility, "No guys or girls from outside campus can go on dates with students _in _the Gardens! I think I've written that rulebook twenty times in detention thanks to you…" Rinoa felt like her heart, or what was left of it, began to crumble again, as Seifer continued.

"But this is a health-related exercise. She needs fresh air and good company to regain her health, right?" He asked, putting a protective arm around her. Squall sighed in anger,

"She has a poor taste in company, but whatever. Just don't shirk your duties because of her, Almasy." Seifer mocked a salute and the two groups passed each other. Rinoa thought she might collapse, as Squall didn't even send her a backward glance and Seifer sensed her anguish,

"C'mon. This place is so damn stuffy. Let's go outside." Rinoa didn't even have the will to protest, even if she had wanted to.

* * *

The two reached the fields outside the Gardens around 3:30, but Rinoa was still feeling like stake was jabbed into her heart. Seifer seemed less confident as well, and kept looking at her as if she might break any minute. She finally did, her legs buckling under her. She would have hit the ground, had Seifer not pulled her to his chest to steady her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She sobbed, "Y-you were so nice trying t-to cheer me up, but I…" He stroked her hair,

"It's okay. I understand. He hurt you badly…" Rinoa nodded, and suddenly his tone became serious and husky, "Hey, the real reason I asked you out here today, was because I wanted to ask you something. Do you think we could start up what he had again?" Rinoa froze in shock, but thankfully a huge explosion from the Gardens interrupted her train of thought.

Agony washed over her as her mind screamed, 'SQUALLLLLL!!"


	3. Explosions, Invasions, & Bitter Reunions

****

Chapter 3: Explosions, Invasions, and Bitter Reunions

The fire from the explosion snaked up toward the sky. All that wasn't dancing orange flames was choking black smoke, either one of them deadly. The reason for the explosion became quite apparent as Seifer pointed up,

"Galbadia's Army's shooting at us!!" Rinoa shrieked as more shells screamed through the air and hit the Garden, causing more explosions, although none were as large as the first. Seifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the Gardens, his question lost in the shuffle,

"C'mon!! They'll be launching a Combat Phase next, and Balamb could use our skills!! Hurry!!" Rinoa had no time to ask Seifer about how he knew so much about Galbadian war tactics, but regardless, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Had Tifa, Yuna and Aerith been trapped in their dorm? Were Rikku, Lulu and Yuffie safely out of harms' way? Were Irvine and Quistis in any burning buildings? Did Zell, Selphie, and Squall find shelter before the attack? Rinoa only ran to the inferno because she did not know.

* * *

Tifa saw it from the window. She had been standing there, waiting for Rinoa to return, while Yuna and Aerith ate their extremely late lunch.

Tifa heard the unmistakable 'boom' of missile fire (having been in AVALANCHE with the trigger happy Cid and Barret) and saw the blazing light speed toward the Garden. Instinct took over, as she launched herself away from the window, tackling Yuna and Aerith to the floor.

It sounded like a bomb had gone off five feet away, drowning out Yuna and Aerith's screams, as the sky lit up with fire and the entire foundation shook, raining plaster on Tifa. As soon as it stopped, Tifa was on her feet, hoisting Yuna and Aerith to theirs.

"Grab your weapons!" She ordered, yanking on her fighting gloves, tossing Rinoa's Angel Blaster into her pocket.

"The door's jammed!!" Cried Yuna, pushing on it.

"Here comes another one!!" Aerith screamed slamming against the door as well.

"Get out of my way!!" Bellowed Tifa, and with one monstrous kick, the door was blasted off its hinges and the three girls were running into chaos. Yuna spun her staff summoning as she was running, when the next missile sent them all flying.

"VALEFOR!!" Yuna yelled, somehow holding on to her staff, and the Aeon whistled down from the heavens, catching all three of them before they hit the ground. It landed amidst the fire and panic in Balamb Garden, but only Tifa jumped off to join the inevitable fray.

"We're going to find the others!" Yuna shouted from Valefor's back, "Yuffie might have some materia we can use!"

"Be safe Tifa!!" Aerith called as Valefor took off again.

"You too." Nodded Tifa, before starting to run.

* * *

By the time Seifer and Rinoa were back in the school, the ground fighting had already started. Rinoa saw Quistis multi-tasking by the Cafeteria: ordering mages to put out the flames, giving orders to medics, and fighting Galbadian soldiers, and she saw Irvine on the roof with several other gunmen, picking off soldiers as they landed.

'Two of them are safe…' Rinoa sighed, before launching herself into the battle, armed with only magic. Her Angel Blaster was back in the dorm, and somehow she had to find a way to get it. She broke away from Seifer who was in full fight-mode with his Gunblade, Hyperion, and began to sprint to the dorms.

Selphie and Zell were fighting not far away from her, now seemingly fully awake, but Squall was nowhere in sight. As Rinoa continued running, she saw the damage of Blizzaga spells that only Lulu could've performed, and she grinned to herself,

"So far, everyone's alive." Rinoa fell during the next big tremor, caused by something that shot into the air like a marble-sized rocket, and left large circles of runes in its wake. The air that whooshed down from the circles, pressed Rinoa flat on the ground, and some creature gave an earsplitting shriek. More than several people screamed. A huge, winged, black dragon-like monster came flying down from the sky, roaring like the horror he was. As his feet touched the ground, the whole earth trembled with his weight.

"Hello, Bahamut!" Shouted someone that sounded suspiciously like Yuffie.

It turned out that it was Yuffie, and a laughing Rikku, both of them throwing Al-Bhed bombs at the Galbadian troops from a large pile of rubble.

"YUFFIE!!" Screamed Rinoa in horror, "_YOU_ SUMMONED THAT THING!?" Yuffie shook her head in obvious glee,

"Nope! Aerith and Yuna used my materia to summon him!! Isn't he cute?" 'Cute' was not precisely the right adjective Rinoa would describe Bahamut with, but she was relieved that Yuna and Aerith were safe. That only left Tifa and Squall who were unaccounted for.

As she continued to run, a gentle-looking, winged creature soared along beside her, easily keeping pace. Yuna, glowing with adrenaline and exhilaration, sat astride the creature, and offered Rinoa her hand,

"Need a lift?" Rinoa grinned, and Yuna hoisted her up behind her,

"Where to, Rinnie?"

"I need to find my Angel Blaster! Is it back at the Dormitory?" Asked Rinoa, over Bahamut's mind numbing roar. Yuna shook her head,

"Tifa has it!"

"Where is she?"

"By the Training Center! Hang on!!" Yuna whispered to Valefor, who positioned for a gut-wrenching nosedive. As they whistled down to earth, Rinoa giggled as she saw Aerith sitting cross-legged behind Bahamut, watching as he smashed anyone who came within one hundred yards of Aerith and himself. She was well taken care of.

* * *

Valefor settled in the Training Center's jungle-like compounds where a mix of students, monsters, soldiers, and fires mobbed almost every inch and fighting was back-to-back. It was obvious Tifa had been there. Several guards laid unconscious with bloody noses, faces, and other injuries that involved blunt force trauma. Yuna bit her lip; neither girl knew where to start.

"I'll go left, you go right!" Shouted Rinoa, resolving the problem. Yuna climbed back on Valefor, and the two flew off, Valefor's Sonic Boom knocking obstacles, including people, out of their way.

Unfortunately, Rinoa had never been in the Training Center before, and she felt dangerously exposed, as she ducked in and out of battles, avoiding the tough monsters at all cost. After wandering for a good half hour, she came to an uninhabited compound, filled with dead soldiers and students. It was far too quiet in the room, and she tried to make as little noise as possible, and avoid the dead.

There was something strange about the corpses. They weren't stabbed or shot, but it was almost like they had been bitten to death, with a set of ultra-large teeth. Rinoa shook,

"What could have--?" Her question was answered quite abruptly, when there was a roar that made her think Aerith had brought in her cavalry, Bahamut. Instead, Balamb Gardens' Tyrannosaurus Rex came running out of the underbrush straight at her. Rinoa didn't scream or run. She didn't have that kind of time. She simply put her hands over her head and curled up in a ball on the grass.

* * *

Rinoa heard the nasty sound of something sharp piercing flesh, and she waited for the pain as she heard blood spattering next. She let tears come down next, knowing that she died and Squall probably wouldn't even care, the pain was too intense to bear.

"Hey. Why are you crying? I killed the thing. You're okay." Rinoa's heart stopped. She looked up and saw an angel.

"I died…" She whispered tearfully, "And they've sent an angel to get me… Oh, I'm so happy…" Squall rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were red.

"You're not dead. In fact I think you're in Hell, not Heaven. This place is a bloodbath…" Rinoa reached for him and his embrace. She only saw him in his usual 'perfection', even though he had blood splashed over his face, and reached her trembling arms out to him,

"I'm happy I died…" Squall shook his head and barked,

"You're not dead!! When will you believe me?!" Rinoa threw her arms around him, regardless, and Squall bit the inside of his mouth in frustration: she was an airhead.

"All right, all right." He huffed, scooping her into his bare arms, "Let's go see what's wrong with you. Something in the head maybe." Rinoa was blissful as she clasped his white shirt and soft brown hair in her fists, pressing her face against his blood soaked chest. She drank in his scent and his face, clinging to him as hard as she could.

Squall sighed. Girls were crazy romantics and he had no use for them. But as he yanked his Gunblade out of the dead T-Rex's neck, he found he actually kind of liked holding her. Girls were softer than boys, so delicate and light, and she smelled so sweet. She trembled with an emotion he didn't recognize, and so he patted her thin back,

"It's okay. I've got you. I won't let anything else touch you. I promise." She rubbed her head against his chest, sending tingles in his abdomen, so he clutched her closer, not knowing why it felt SO good...

* * *

He met up with Tifa outside, blood on her face as well. Her sweet brown eyes were blank and lightless, her face chalky.

"Lockhart, what is it?" Asked Squall. Tifa shook her head,

"It's over. Balamb lost." Words were no longer necessary, as Squall and Tifa stared at each other in utter defeat.


	4. White Mages & the Black Magic Vial

**Chapter 4: White Mages and the Black Magic Vial**

Tifa and Squall walked out to the, now destroyed, Main Pavilion were all the surviving students were assembled, Squall still carrying Rinoa. A captain class Galbadian soldier marched up to the two of them,

"She's injured?" Squall nodded slowly, getting a tighter hold on Rinoa. "Infirmary has been set up by the Cafeteria. After you drop her off, men are to report to the Detention Area until further notice." Squall nodded again as the captain scrutinized Tifa, "_Women_ are to go to the Library until suitable accommodations are found." Tifa acknowledged him and then mouthed to Squall,

'Make sure she's safe or I'll kick your ass!' Squall smiled only for a moment, he liked Tifa, before he turned to go to the Infirmary. As he went he saw quite a disturbing scene.

Two officers were dragging away the two gentle girls he had met earlier, who had summoned the two creatures without any knowledge of GFs. Aerith and Yuna, he believed their names were. Aerith had given up struggling completely, her face was pale, and there was blood dripping from her forehead on to her pretty pink dress; the officer was simply dragging her away. Yuna, her short hair in complete disarray, kept trying to turn around to face her comrades.

"Let her go!!" Screamed the tan, blonde one that Zell had a thing for, "Let Yunie go!! If you hurt her I'll kill you!!"

"I'll be fine!" Yuna lied, tears running down her cheeks, as she dug her boots into the ground, "Rikku, Lulu!! I'll be fine!! I'm coming right back!!" Squall had to count to ten and close his eyes when he heard Yuna get viciously backhanded, so he would not lose his temper. When he looked up, there was angry red color spreading across her cheek and her lip was split open, bleeding profusely.

Squall gasped from the pain in his head. It seemed like déjà vu, as he remembered her saying,

"P-Please…save Rinoa…" Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to take this girl to the Infirmary.

"Don't let her go!" Whispered two voices in his head causing him to jump: Aerith and Yuna. They were both staring at him, their eyes pleading, "Oh, Please Squall Leonhart, don't let her go!! Something ominous is coming for her!"

Squall inhaled and exhaled slowly for a moment, and then shook off his fears. He was imagining things. Taking one last look at Yuna and Aerith, who were now in the elevator to go to the Headmasters' office, he sighed and began to walk to the makeshift hospital.

* * *

Yuna and Aerith were taken into a small mahogany elevator, with all its lights off. Yuna shook as she entered it. The wood was stained with dried, crimson blood and the only thing Yuna hated worse than darkness was death, and it was obvious someone had recently died in this very elevator.

"It's okay." Whispered Aerith, through telepathy, "It'll be okay, Yuna."

"So many lost souls…so many unsent…! It hurts my head!! The dead are screaming their sorrows at me!! They'll all become fiends if I don't send them!!" Yuna wailed, in agony.

"Shhh…" Soothed Aerith, "You can send them when we're not in a fix like this. Besides, this is another world. Different rules. I don't think they'll become fiends if you leave them for a little bit. In fact, I don't even think fiends _exist_ here…" Momentarily at peace, Yuna went back to praying.

'Even though this is another world, I'm _sure _Yu Yevon can hear me. I'm praying for my guardians, and all my friends. Oh, don't let them hurt Rikku and Lulu!! And for Rinoa, that her pain will subside.' The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and Yuna's prayer became more frantic,

'And for Squall that he gets his memory back!' The guard began to lead the two girls forward,

'And for the dead that you may ease their pain just a little longer until I can perform the Sending!!' The doors to the Headmasters' Office opened and Yuna screamed inside her head,

'And for us, that they will let us survive! And for me, that I may see Tidus' smiling face once more before I die!' The two were forced to their knees and Yuna was biting back tears,

'I want to hear his whistle! I want him to call my name!! I want to finish my pilgrimage with _him_ by my side!! Oh _please_, I want him to hold me just _once_ more before I go to the Farplane, and tell me everything's all right, even though it's _not_!!' The officers introduced the person in the high-backed leather chair,

"Her Supreme Majesty, Sorceress Ultimecia!"

'Please!' Yuna cried.

* * *

Sorceress Ultimecia looked like a graceful woman, what with her long silvery hair, (in the most ridiculous hairstyle either of the girls had _ever _seen. Seymour's hair coming in close second.) her proud crimson lips, and her intelligent yellow eyes, but those traits were the only parts of her that made her look even slightly similar to a human. Her arms seemed to be attached to the red dress she was wearing, and her fingers were more like Bahamut's claws, as were her feet. Along the neckline of her dress was gray fur that, as it reached her back, formed into wings.

"Are they…?" She asked in her cool, almost soothing voice. The Guards nodded. Ultimecia looked to the two girls, smiling without showing her teeth,

"You may call me Lady Ultimecia. What are your names, my sweet White Mages?"

"I am Aerith Gainsborough, Lady Ultimecia. A Cetra from the city of Midgar." Said Aerith, her head bowed, green eyes looking down.

"I am Lady Yunalesca of the Isle of Besaid, Lady Ultimecia." Said Yuna hoping her voice wasn't shaking as much as her hands were. Ultimecia walked over to Yuna, and tilted Yuna's head up to face her.

"What lovely faces you both have… I will punish whoever gave you such wounds." Ultimecia then straightened up, "Alas, I have never heard of 'Besaid' or 'Midgar'. May I ask, are you two from…other worlds?" Aerith stayed silent, so Yuna followed suit. After a moment, Ultimecia laughed,

"Such light in both your souls! No one in this world has _ever_ had such a pure soul. So either you are heavenly beings or you are from other worlds…"

"I can talk to the earth…" Whispered Aerith, "And Yuna can call the dead so, in respect, I suppose we _are_ heavenly maidens…" Ultimecia laughed, making Yuna and Aerith nervous,

"I saw what you two did, calling those beasts without having any experience with Guardian Forces, which confirms my theory that you are from other worlds." Ultimecia snapped her fingers, and the two guards hefted the girls to their feet, "I want to see the extent of their powers. Take them to the labs." All the color drained from Yuna's face. Ultimecia smiled sweetly, "Oh, and any of their friends that you may find, bring them as well. Have my Knight question everyone about the history of this world and bring the failures to the labs as well."

"NOOOOO!!" Screamed Yuna, fighting to get free again. Aerith simply froze in shock as the guard, once again, dragged her away to an uncertain future.

* * *

Zell was milling listlessly about the Detention Center, Irvine 'sleeping' not far away. In reality the two were worried about their friends. Squall still hadn't shown up and the girls were alone in the Library, but for Aerith and Yuna, who they were equally worried about. A guard walked in and shouted,

"Biggs!! Commander wants you to run an errand for him!!" The soldier, Biggs, groaned,

"Aww!! I'm tired!! Get someone else to do it!!" Zell dashed forward,

"I'll do it!" The guard narrowed his eyes,

"How do I know you won't run away?" Zell looked at him like he was mental,

"You people have watchmen all over the place, how am I supposed to get out of here wearing bloodstained clothes?" The guard still looked disbelieving, until Zell sighed, "Fine. That cowboy over there is my best friend. Hold him hostage and I'll come back."

"Fine." Agreed the guard, "Seize the cowboy."

"What the--!" Irvine protested as the two guards dragged him off, "ZELLLL!! WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU THINKING!!" Zell grinned, in spite of himself, and the guard gave him his mission,

"Take this vial to the Headmasters' Office, and tell 'em Wedge sent you."

"Got it!" Exclaimed Zell, taking the tiny teardrop shaped vial and running out the door.

In reality, Zell wanted any glimpse of Rikku, and so he strode confidently to the Library.

"Halt!" Shouted one of the soldiers, "No male students allowed inside!" Zell lifted his chin, his sky eyes glinting,

"Wedge sent me on business to question one of the prisoners." The soldier thought that over for a moment and then waved him in,

"Make it quick." Zell nodded and half-dashed inside. Rikku jumped up when she saw him, as did Lulu, Tifa, Yuffie, Selphie, and Quistis.

"Zell!" Hissed Quistis, "What in seven hells are you _doing_ here!?" Zell ignored her,

"I wanted to make sure you were all okay. Yuna, Aerith, and Rinoa haven't turned up yet?" Selphie shook her head somberly.

"How did you get here?" Asked Rikku, relieved. Zell looked at her fondly,

"I was sent on a mission to deliver _this_ to the Headmasters' Office." He pulled the vial out of his pocket and the girls inspected it.

"Break it." Whispered Lulu, "There is terrible black magic radiating from this vial. Make it look like an accident, but you _must_ break it." Zell nodded,

"Okay. I will. And I'll find out whatever I can about the others…" Zell got up to leave, and Rikku grabbed his jacket,

"Be careful, okay?" Zell nodded again, and Rikku leapt up to lightly kiss his mouth. He froze up and she whispered in his ear, "Kyyt cosg, la mziid Jicc…" She pushed him, still dazed and blushing toward the door, and Tifa looked to her,

"What did she say?" Lulu smiled,

"Not that it matters to him, but she said 'Good luck, my sweet Zell'." Rikku smiled at Zell's retreating back.

* * *

How Zell (Jicc) broke the vial was a complete accident. He was walking, still dazed, through the pavilion, recalling on how sweet and soft Rikku's lips were (even though it was just a peck), he didn't watch where he was going.

He tripped over one of the many piles of rubble that were strewn about the path, sending him flying, the vial slipping out of his hands. It hit the concrete and a neat little crack appeared along one of the grooves, causing some of the white liquid within, to drip out. Zell righted himself and ran to pick it up, smiling as drops, too tiny to notice, began to slide along the grooves and drip on the floor.

He grinned devilishly, and sprinted to the Headmasters' Office, eager to complete his already failed mission.

* * *

Squall took Rinoa to the one place he knew would be positively abandoned: the Training Center. His head felt like it was splitting open and Rinoa cast numerous Watera spells on her hands to rub cool water on his temples,

"What's wrong, Squall?" He winced,

"My head…it _hurts_!!" She was frantic and stood up,

"Maybe someone dropped a potion around here somewhere. I'll go look. Just…just hang on a bit longer!" Rinoa ran off to the right compound and Squall stayed, clutching his head. Images flashed through his mind, images of things that seemed familiar, but he did not know.

'_I was in a ballroom. There was a…a shooting star! I didn't wish for anything. My See-D exam, I passed it. All my dreams are coming true. I see her on the dance floor…by herself. She points at the star. Did she notice it too? What a strange girl. She's walking over! Sh-she's talking to me! What should I say? Shit…I don't want to dance. She's persistent. I'll dance to shut her up…_' Squall cried out as the flow of images and thoughts ran into his head.

_He didn't want to stop dancing, but she needed to talk to someone. He watched as she walked away. He wanted to stop her, but he didn't want to impose. She left an…impression on him…_ Squall lay down on the cool grass in the Training Center, sweating like he had just had a heavy workout. He closed his eyes and saw her again, lying on a bed in a train.

'_Oh, she's the Timber Owls' 'princess'. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly. What an odd name…I like it though…' _

Rinoa rummaged around in the grass and foliage, looking for a potion or a Cure or an elixir. _Anything_ that could be used for a painkiller. Suddenly, she felt insanely drowsy. Rinoa freaked out, if a monster had cast it on her, she'd be dead within minutes. But as she drifted out of consciousness, she saw it was a man, not a beast from the center.

He lifted her sleeping figure off the ground, holding her close to him. "You naughty girl." He whispered, "You're breaking _all_ the rules…" And he carried her out of the center.

* * *

Squall jerked out of his rest, his pain gone momentarily. He looked around for the girl who was with him and he struggled to remember where she said she was going.

"Potion!" He realized, leaping to his feet, "I'll go find her." He followed her footprints in the grass, until he came to a bigger patch that had been smashed down: a patch precisely the shape of her body, and another pair of larger footprints leading out of the Training Center.

"No…" Squall hissed, following the tracks. He _had_ to find her. There was just something about her that reminded him of the girl in his lost memories. Squall ran out of the Training Center, fiery anger beginning to melt his ice-covered heart.


	5. Prison Break & Indecent Proposal

**Chapter 5: Prison Break & Indecent Proposal**

Squall ran through the pavilion, ducking and hiding behind piles of rubble. Thankfully, the Galbadian soldiers hadn't confiscated his Gunblade because he had been preoccupied with that girl, so he drew it, ready for a fight if need be. Shifting so he could watch the guards at the entrance to the Library, he realized that many of the actual soldiers had vacated the premises; most likely to go back to Galbadia to regroup. In this case, a guard uniform would help him blend in.

He heard the elevator ding, and decided, in that instant, to jump whoever came out. Fast and quiet as a panther, he tackled the young man into the bushes.

"Hey!!" Protested the guy, and Squall recognized the voice,

"Zell?!"

"No, it's Tifa Lockhart! Of course it's Zell! Squall, how'd you manage to stay out here with out getting caught for _this_ long?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Whispered Squall, "How'd you escape!?"

"I _didn't_." Hissed Zell, "They needed an errand boy, so I volunteered and I just took a few…detours." Squall almost smiled at his partners' craftiness, but became serious again,

"The girl who I had with me. Dude, someone kidnapped her. I need to get back into the girls' quarters to see if they took her there." Zell nodded, serious, and looked over his shoulder,

"That won't be necessary. The girls are coming to _us_."

The girls stood in three straight lines, first were the juniors, second were the Healers and Mages, and third were the girls who obviously specialized in combat. Quistis stood haughtily up front with the juniors, and Lulu was staring at the ground in the second row, but all the other girls were in the back row, fidgeting anxiously.

"What are they doing?" Asked Squall, worried, as guards walked up to each girl, individually, and then pass on once she had said something.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Zell whispered back, his eyes only for Rikku. The shouting began as the guard in the third row began to motion to Tifa, Rikku, and Yuffie.

One of them grabbed Yuffie by her hair, but dropped her almost as quickly as Tifa delivered a well thought-out blow to the bridge of his nose, blood spraying everywhere. Zell almost leapt out of his hiding place as another guard came after Rikku, but Squall restrained him,

"Leave _that_ to the mage." Sure enough, as Rikku began to kick and scream, the guard caught on fire and began to scream himself. The girls began to run in all directions, and Squall whispered to Zell,

"This is _perfect_. I'm gonna go alert the guys. You help out any girls who are in trouble. That's an _order_!" Zell grinned evilly,

"One I can follow!" And the two ran in opposite directions.

The guards at the Detention Center went down easily under Squall's skill, memories continuing to flood into his mind of the girl, Rinoa.

* * *

'_They were going to assassinate the Sorceress Edea. A new person was on their team. He's a pheromone machine, but I don't care. We split up into teams. Rinoa's in trouble! She must have followed us! Irvine wants to save her but then we'll be too la--He left without me!!_

_She's okay. We saved her, but she's still scared; better take her with us to the float. Damn! Irvine won't shoot her. We've got to get to Edea!! We're on the float but damn! So is Seifer! I can beat him. Die Sorceress!! Ouch… No, don't cry Rinoa… Oh no… I'm falling…' _

* * *

Squall ignored the headache and kept running. He kicked the door open and Irvine yelled,

"SQUALL!?"

"No time to explain!!" Squall bellowed, "But this is a prison break!!" All the captives looked at him like he was crazy. Squall gnashed his teeth, he didn't have time for this, "They're shooting at your girlfriends!!"

Suddenly the room was full of activity, Irvine at the lead,

"Okay men! Break off into two squadrons!! All attack units follow Leonhart to fend off the guards. All mages and Healers are to get the juniors and injured girls to safety. We. Show. No. Mercy!!" This arousing speech led to a unanimous cheer Squall rolled his eyes at, but he felt better as upwards of one hundred male students ran out behind him.

The guys were dully impressed that the girls were holding out fine on their own, mostly thanks to Quistis' excellent leadership and whip, Lulu's unusually cool head in crises, and Tifa's insane ability to win battles with chilling ease. Zell was spectacularly protecting the junior students with Rikku, Selphie, and Yuffie, but was all too glad to give up his post to the Healers and Mages and join the skirmish. Squall dashed into battle as well, but Tifa, Quistis and Irvine blocked his path.

"What in the hell are you _doing_!!" Shouted Quistis, her purple eyes flashing warningly.

"Do we have to _spell_ it out for you!!" Screeched Tifa, taking out her anger on another guard.

"GO FIND HER!!" Irvine commanded, the most angry Squall had ever seen him, "If they ruin that perfect cleavage, _someone's_ gonna pay!!" Squall winced again as there as a pain in his head and heart,

* * *

'_Rinoa fell…I've got to get to her…but I have a job to do here…Let me make it in time… She's still got my ring too… Dammit, get off me you stupid guard!! HANG ON RINOA!! Hold on…I've got you…you're safe now…_

_Why does she want me outside and why is she wearing that dress? A concert…how corny… I can't believe Irvine reads this smut… Ouch, don't push me Rinoa!!'_

* * *

Squall nodded, still in pain, but the three seemed to accept it and went back to fighting. Then, it seemed like a path was cleared to the place where Squall's instinct was leading him: the dorms by the Lab.

* * *

Rinoa woke up, still dizzy on a bunk bed that were usually in the dorm labs, a ringing sound in her ears. As she sat up, she realized the ringing wasn't from her ears, but from Seifer slamming on the metal door with his fist.

"Seifer!" She gasped, and got up, a little too quickly. The movement made her reel and collapse, and Seifer dragged her back to the bed, "What…are you doing here…?" He grinned sheepishly,

"I tried to escape to get reinforcements… They caught me…and they found you passed out in the Training Center so now we're both under house arrest…" Rinoa understood,

"Where are we?" "Dorms by the Lab." He replied, "Only they have bunks. I've been yelling at them to get you a potion for an hour, but they won't listen…." Rinoa blushed and then remembered,

"SQUALL!! Is he here too? He was hurt…" Something flashed in Seifer's eyes,

"No. They only found you…" Rinoa trembled, if he died, it would be all her fault, "Any news from outside?" Seifer nodded,

"Word is they've found girls from another world. So they're gonna round up all their friends and conspirators and find the extent of their powers in the Lab." Rinoa felt all color drain from her face and rushed to bang on the door,

"LET ME OUT!! PLEASE!! AERITH!! YUNA!! TIFA!! YUFFIE!! RIKKU!! LULU!!" Seifer dragged her back to the bed again,

"Stay _here_. You shouldn't even be shouting. But you should be careful. They might test you too, since you know them…" Rinoa's hopelessness deepened even further: that meant they would test Quistis, Selphie, Squall, Irvine and Zell as well.

"Nooooo…" She moaned, her head in her hands, "They can't…" She suddenly felt Seifer's hand on her shoulder,

"What would you do to help them? What?"

"Anything…" She cried. Seifer snorted and she looked up at him questioningly. He was no longer in distress; he was scrutinizing her with a smile on his lips she didn't like,

"_Anything_? Well I was gonna wait till they rounded up your group, but I don't like to see you troubled so I'll tell you a secret that can save you, them, and this entire school." Seifer whispered in her ear, "I work for the sorceress who launched the attack on this Garden. I told her _all_ its secrets for an invasion and gave her collateral for an invasion: otherworldly angels. Now, she's going to harness their power into herself, ultimately killing them, and she'll only let them go unless I convince her otherwise." Rinoa was horrified,

"How could you!? All those people…and my friends!!" Seifer shrugged,

"Expendable. But, if you do _one_ thing for me, I'll have the troops withdraw, your friends set free, _and_ I'll _even_ find a way to bring Squall's memory back." That sweetener was too much for Rinoa to withhold and she began to plead,

"Anything! _What_ do you want from me?"

"Remember when we went for our walk, what I asked you then?" He asked, sitting next to her. Rinoa barely remembered, she only remembered the fear that had washed over her, but then she recalled, flushing wildly,

"You wanted to know if we could…h-have a relationship again…" Seifer shook his head, his smile angelic,

"You misunderstand. I don't want a relationship. I just want you back…for one night…" He toyed with the strap of her blue sweater-coat and nausea crept into Rinoa's stomach as she realized what he was saying, "Just one night. And then you get your life and love back…"

The bargain was too much to resist. Rinoa nodded and felt Seifer's lips and tongue against her neck. The whole time she was screaming in her head,

'_If I do this I get Squall back!! I'll…pretend it's him…_'

* * *

**Author's Note**: After this chapter it begins to get a little...well, no, a LOT hotter. Lemons...Lots of Lemons... Enough to make Lemonade...


	6. Race to Reunion

Author's Note: It's getting a little more intense now... This is where it gets half the M rating...Lemons...

**Chapter 6: Race to Reunion**

Squall was in torturing pain, as he stumbled down the halls of the Lab. He was sweating so heavily, he had discarded his gloves and jacket, now only in his white T-Shirt. Memories flooded into his mind, making his eyes swim and his head feel as if it had been split open with a hot iron.

"Rinoa!" He gasped, collapsing with exhaustion onto the floor, "Rinoa, where are you!?" Squall grabbed his head as new memories flowed,

'_She's a sorceress!! NO!! They're going to take her away from me!! I can't let them do that!!_' Amongst the pain of returning memories, Squall felt a pleasant pain in his heart whenever he saw Rinoa's face. "

I love her…" He finally realized, "The girl I saved. The one I carried. _She's_ Rinoa, and I love her…" His mind, suddenly cleared, and he stood, "I've _got_ to find her." He ran down the hallway with a new passion, and almost ran into a young woman. "Rinoa…?" He gasped.

An evil smile spread across her face.

She was Rinoa. All about her looked the same, except her eyes were sickly yellow.

"No…" Whispered Squall, his face fresh with anger, "No you're not her! Who are you!?" The smiling 'Rinoa' spoke, and her voice was smooth and cool,

"I'm the girl you love. Oh! You remember me now. I'm _so_ glad." But 'Rinoa' didn't look 'glad', she looked slightly livid, as she held a small, glass, teardrop-shaped vial. In it was just a slight amount of white liquid, and 'Rinoa' glanced at it as well, "It used to be full. Of your memories, you see. But…there was a crack…" Rinoa crushed the vial in her hand, white liquid running down her wrists, but then vaporizing before they hit the floor.

Squall screamed as more memories shot into his mind, and he recalled everything from the night his memories disappeared. 'Rinoa's' smile broadened into a wicked grin,

"Does it hurt?" Squall looked at her with exhausted eyes,

"Who are you!? What have you done with her?!" Rinoa moved her hand across her face and the guise was dropped. Sorceress Ultimecia stood in her place. Squall groaned in anger at her feet, "You…Ultimecia…What have you done with Rinoa?" Ultimecia flipped her hair back,

"It's _your_ fault for forgetting about her. If you _truly _loved her, a simple spell like _that_ couldn't have taken your corny memories…"

"Answer my question!" Snarled Squall, "What have you done with her!?" Ultimecia laughed,

"So, she still doesn't have _any_ idea that you've regained your memories! Wonderful!!"

"Answer me." Whispered Squall, becoming worried.

"She's probably with Seifer, screaming your name…" Squall's heart seemingly stopped beating, as he realized the true meaning of her words. Ultimecia waved her hand again, and she was Rinoa, only she wasn't wearing anything,

"Squall!! Help me!! Save me, Squall!! I'm only doing it to get _you_ back!! SQUALL!! He's hurting me!! I'm pretending it's you, but it's hard!! Hahahahahahaha!!"

"NOOOOOO!!" He screamed in anger, pushing through her, "RINOA!! DON'T DO IT!!" Ultimecia smiled evilly,

"_Now_ it's getting interesting…"

* * *

Rinoa gasped, her breath labored, as she used every scrap of her imagination to visualize Squall above her. It was not an easy task. Knowing Squall as well as she did, she had always imagined he would be terribly timid of touching her and almost intolerably gentle (her guesses were mostly dead on).

But Seifer was precisely the opposite, she had to refrain him from simply ripping her clothes off and he clawed and squeezed and bucked against her as hard as he could. When he let her up for air, she had to clench her teeth to keep from screaming out loud.

His coat, shirt, and shoes were on the ground by the bed along with Rinoa's shoes, socks, and blue sweater-jacket and he was working on getting her black tank top off at the moment. She stayed limp under his body, which he pressing into hers, making her hot and sweaty.

She cried out, unable to control it any longer, as she felt the black fabric of her shirt tearing under his strong hands, and that only spurred him on further. He threw the pieces of her torn shirt aside, and with a guttural growl, licked the length of her neck and chest, biting several places on her. She felt his fingers slide underneath the silky fabric of her bra and shivered, pushing his head up to face her.

There was pleading in her eyes as she tried to imagine Squall on her,

"P-Please…you're going…too fast! P-please…slow down just a--." His tongue gagged the last of her words, and her imagination was used up. She was giving herself up to a man she didn't love, and she wanted Squall. But this was the only way she could get him back, and faced with the awful catch-22, she let tears roll down her cheeks.

Seifer slid his hands down her creamy stomach, pushing her jean skirt down to her knees before he kicked it off the bed, causing her to writhe under him. It felt as if she was trying to escape, so he pulled out of the kiss and ripped her black shorts off. Her mouth now free, she cried openly, kicking her creamy legs,

"Stop!! Stop it!! Wait!!" He raised himself off of her, getting up only to take off his own black pants,

"Do want Squall's memory back?" Rinoa nodded, trying to cover herself with the sheets,

"M-more than anything…but Seifer…you're hurting me!" He shrugged,

"The deal was, I get you for one night." He yanked her out of the bed, ripping off the sheets as he stared into her eyes, "I _didn't_ say I would be gentle." Her scream was drowned out as he kissed her hungrily again, only breaking it to spin her around so she faced the mirror. The sheet was torn away from her, so she was standing in her underwear in front of him. She felt his hand sliding up her back, and her black bra was gone next, on the floor. He fondled and squeezed her breasts so hard, she screamed aloud, and he dragged her back to the bed.

* * *

Squall ran down the halls of the Lab, he never realized how many damned doors there were in this place, as his heart burned with the scary mix of fear, fury, jealousy, and love. He kicked down the next door he came to, swearing to himself that if Seifer took Rinoa before he got there, he would make sure the bastard never did it again. He shook with fury as he came to, yet another, empty room.

"RINOAAAAA!!" He screamed to the ceiling, "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!! WHERE ARE YOU, RINOAAAAA!!" He was silent, panting from the air he had used, when he heard her screaming. Squall ran like he never had before.

* * *

Rinoa was struggling, futile in Seifer's iron grasp, as his hands once again strayed to her hips. Before he could reach her underwear, she heard Squall yell her name from the hallway and heard how he had regained his memories. She found the strength to push Seifer off of her and glared at him,

"You knew. You knew he was getting his memory back. All the headaches he had." Seifer grinned broadly,

"Yes. I did." Rinoa trembled with rage as she stood and walked toward the door,

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? What was your purpose?" Seifer shook his head,

"I hate Squall. I'll do anything to make him suffer. What better to do than to rape his girlfriend?" The fire glinted in Seifer's eyes and Rinoa backed up against the locked door, "You know, I like the anger in your eyes but, I prefer _fear_." Rinoa tried to run to the other side of the room, but Seifer caught her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed as he threw her back on the bunk bed and then landed, hard on top of her. She tried to kick him off of her, but he grabbed both her legs and spread them apart. She screeched,

"SQUALLLLL!!" Seifer simply mocked her pain as he licked almost to her hip-line,

"Imagine his pain… Because there's no _way_ you'll be able to pretend I'm him anymore…" Rinoa screamed once more.


	7. Blood, Sweat, & Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note: Here's the other half of the M rating. Last chapter was sour lemons...This chapter is sweet lemons... I hope I didn't rush this.**

**Chapter 7: Blood, Sweat, & Tears of an Angel**

Three people ran down the halls of the Lab, not far behind Squall but not looking for the same person. Irvine, Selphie and Rikku ran after Squall, looking for Yuna and Aerith, jumping at the screams that echoed from down the hall.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Demanded Selphie, grasping Irvine around the waist.

"They're probably knockin' boots." He explained and Rikku shrieked in anger and horror. Selphie's mouth twisted into a grimace,

"I did _not_ want to think about _that_ right now…" Irvine smiled and shrugged,

"If luck is on our side, Squall should reach her before they actually _do_ anything." Rikku and Selphie both looked at him, before walking faster,

"Let's find Yuna and Aerith _without _him." Irvine groaned,

"Sel!! Rikku!! Wait for me!"

* * *

Squall was gasping as he reached the very end of the hallway, and saw a light coming out from under one of the doors. His gray-blue eyes glinted black fury, his lips curled in a snarl, as he pulled out his Gunblade. With two quick swipes, he sundered the door from its hinges, and kicked the rubble out of his way. Before he could step through the threshold, a black blade, sharp as a razor was at his throat,

"It's very rude not to knock when entering people's rooms." Squall gritted his teeth,

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Seifer looked incredulous,

"You haven't figured it out yet? She's over there." Fear mixed with love swelled up in Squall's heart again and Seifer grinned so evilly, it made Squall's heart burn, "I already took her."

Seifer flew through the air and smashed against the back wall, seemingly not in pain. He was only wearing his black pants, and as he stood, he smiled again,

"Why are you so angry? A day ago you didn't even know who she was." Squall lifted Seifer into the air by his throat and growled,

"How did you take my memories? HOW!! I _KNOW_ IT WAS YOU!! TELL ME!! AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS NO MAN HAS BEFORE!!" Seifer looked mildly interested,

"Why?" Squall looked at him, the pain obvious in his eyes,

"Because you tore my heart out and then crushed it in your fist…" Seifer sighed, amazingly, since Squall's grip was crushing his windpipe,

"Fine. I'll tell you. There is a spell, a very rare spell, that can usually only be used by sorceresses or witches. It's called 'Unchain'. Now you can replace memories, but that takes a long time to perform and a long time to undo, but you can also take just certain aspects of memories out, which is what I did to you. I just took out Rinoa from your past. Think of it this way. Your memory is a pair of wings, and I've just taken out a few feathers from them." Squall shook his head,

"So this entire scheme was just to hurt me? All those people who died. The Gardens being ruined. You… to Rinoa…you… Just to spite me?" Seifer nodded,

"And I'd say it worked. Inside your heart is breaking, isn't it?" With a scream of anger, Squall threw Seifer through the empty threshold, with all his might. Seifer hit the wall outside, so hard, his head left a dent, and blood trickled down from his forehead. He was out cold. Still furious, Squall punched the ground while whispering an Earth spell, and a new door made of rock sprang up to replace the one he had broken,

"Don't bother me, Seifer." Squall ran over to the bunk beds and looked for Rinoa, "Are you here?" He saw her shaking underneath the seats, and pain washed over him, "Oh…Rinoa…" She was completely naked, except for her underwear, and he touched her bare shoulder. She turned to face him, and her flat eyes lit up instantly,

"You came… I hoped you would…" Squall smiled,

"Of course I did. I remember. Everything." Her trembling increased and he looked around, "Let's get some clothes on you." She tried to stop him, but he went down to look for her clothes. They were all ripped in half. Now it was Squall who trembled as he took off his white shirt and offered it to her. She refused it, her eyes dancing,

"Squall, he lied! He lied! He almost took me, but you came too quickly for him! He didn't do anything to me yet!" And then she pressed herself against him, her bare chest pressing against his. His heart slowed almost to a stop and warmth spread through him. He was relieved. He entwined his hands in her hair and whispered,

"I'm…so glad…" Rinoa nodded, and her body shifted with the nod, causing tingles to race through Squall's nerves. She gently pressed her lips to his shoulder,

"I-I'm sorry…He told me he would get the troops to leave and give you back to me… I-I couldn't help it…" Squall shook his head,

"Don't apologize. It's my fault--." Rinoa interrupted and her next line made Squall's hormones go haywire,

"I tried to pretend…he was…you. But, it was impossible…I always thought you would be…gentle." He grinned, unable to contain himself,

"I will. I will be." And then he kissed her full on the lips, as gently as he could.

* * *

"Screaming stopped." Remarked Selphie as she walked to the double doors of the Lab. Irvine shook his head,

"Trust me. It'll start up again, only this time it'll be screams of joy! Haha!" Rikku looked at him, in shock,

"You are, without a doubt, the sickest man I have _ever_ met!" Irvine grinned to himself,

"I try." Selphie rolled her eyes and pushed the doors open. Three guards greeted them with,

"Hey!! This area is restricted!! No unauthorized personnel allowed!!" Selphie punched him in the face, silencing him, looking bored as she shook her hand,

"Can it, you moron. There's a rebellion going on outside. You'd better go help." Selphie strode into the Testing Area of the Lab, while Irvine and Rikku took care of the rest of the guards. There were three gurneys in a separate glass room, and strapped to two of them, were Aerith and Yuna. Yuna tried to lift herself up, obviously shouting,

"Selphie!!" while Aerith just stared on with a happy look on her face. Selphie smiled and sighed. What a week it had been.

* * *

Rinoa was laughing inside. Squall was timid as a mouse when it came to touching her, as she had predicted. She loved it when he kissed her, because it started out as just a peck, until he gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and began to get a little more into it. Every time his hands hit her bare skin, he flushed pink and Rinoa had to suppress laughter.

Squall was breathing hard already, just from being flushed, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her body. It was so curvy and delicate, and her skin, oh her skin! It was creamy, and soft, and smooth and she smelled like heaven. Squall would just press his nose and mouth against her neck and breathe in the scent of her skin, much to her happiness.

There was one thing that bothered him. She kept trying to cover her breasts with her arms, and he didn't like that.

"Why are you covering your chest?" He almost whined and Rinoa looked ashamed,

"I feel dirty where he touched me…" She removed her arms and Squall saw the tiny red marks all down her breasts and stomach. He touched them slowly and felt her leg shift. As he inspected, he found more marks on the inside of her legs. Rinoa began to cry and Squall licked the tears off her cheeks, suddenly burning with determination.

"Fine." He whispered, "All the place he did that, I'll do that to cover it up. They'll be _my_ marks, not his." Rinoa gasped with pleasure as he began sucking on her skin, and he glanced up at her, fire in his eyes, "No other man can mark you, but me." Rinoa nodded hurriedly and Squall smiled. She began to fervently kiss his hair and his forehead as he continued down her body, taking his time at her chest.

She had such a pretty body, and it was so soft, but her breasts were amazing. They weren't as large as Tifa's but they were perfect for him, and he sighed as he felt how soft they were. They were one shade lighter than the rest of her skin and her nipples were pink as her lips. He laid his head on her chest (10,000 times better than any pillow) and let his lips and tongue wander everywhere.

Rinoa giggled and almost kicked him as she felt his tongue in her belly button, and he looked up at her, bemused. He grabbed one of her legs and lightly ran his fingers down and up,

"Don't do that…" She laughed at how flirty he was being, so unlike him and suddenly she wanted him to kiss her,

"Kiss me some more." He cocked his head,

"Only if you say please." Rinoa arched her neck so her chest was sticking out,

"Please kiss me. Hard as you want." Squall shrugged, and got hold of her face, kissing her so intensely, she moaned while he was. Her hands slid up and down his chest, memorizing every indentation and curve of his flesh, and he freed up his hands to massage hers. She pushed into him, and his inhibitions were gone, and he was pressed against her. They seemed to fit together so nicely, like two pieces of a puzzle, his bony hips fitting perfectly against her smooth ones, every part of them glued together.

Suddenly, she pushed him off her and ran her lips down along his neck and chest, and he held her head, kissing the top of it. Rinoa was blissful. He was so gentle…So sweet, and so, so gentle.

More clothes joined the pile on the ground until they were both only in their underwear. Squall stopped and looked down at her, his hair all in his face. She was so pretty with the blush spreading across her face and body, sweat only making her more beautiful. With her eyes she asked him,

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Squall put his hands on her hips, and kissed her forehead,

"I won't lose you. _Never again_. I'm going to do this. I need to. I need…" Rinoa inhaled as his lips brushed her ear, "you…"

His lips then followed a trail, down her jaw line, her neck, her chest, her stomach, her hips, grabbing the sides of her black satin underwear and sliding it to her knees, she doing the same to his boxers. Then it was all gone. They were just themselves. Free and unrestrained. He brought his tongue down past her hips, into her, and she cried out for the first time, but he didn't stop. He ran his fingers lightly over every part of her, making her writhe, but he held her steady, stroking her hair,

"Shhh...Don't break...I've got you...I've got you..." She nodded and reached her arms down to pull his face back to hers, almost hungrily, and it felt like a dam broke inside the both of them,

"I'm not going to break... You're with me...I want you..."

They pressed together once again, he was pushing down on her and she was lifting up into him, and he was scared, she could tell. He was shaking, so she put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He returned the favor and both of them held each other, Rinoa's nails digging into his back because she didn't seem to have control of her twitching, tickling body. Squall held her together though every muscle in his body flexing over her convulsing figure.

He was so gentle, taking his time, making her gasp in pain and ectasy, until she couldn't take it. She needed him to go faster or she would go flying. She whispered breathily into his wet hair,

"You can go faster. Go faster. Faster Squall!" So they went faster for minutes or hours, it didn't matter, time was irrelevant for their world, and she was crying, and moaning and covering him with a thousand burning kisses and he was gasping for air and feeling her as if he never had before, the tingling in his abdomen almost unbearbly sweet. This continued until they collapsed on top of each other, exhausted and wet. They were also different and happier than they had been. She pushed him off her, and he rolled her onto his chest, just drinking in the look of her (she looked more gorgeous than she ever had), kissing her face, and breasts and legs, while she hung limp in his arms. It felt so good holding her, and she loved the steady rhythm of his heart, and they fell asleep from fatigue, in that same postion.


	8. Sweet Mementos to Tide Him Over

**Chapter 8: Sweet Mementos to Tide Him Over**

Tifa, Quistis, and Lulu stood amongst the chaotic aftermath of the battle, broken weapons, bodies, and branches littered about the pavilion like scraps of paper. The surviving Galbadian guards were being ushered into the Detention Center by the overly gleeful boys, the wounded carried into the Library and infirmary. Lulu sighed, and cracked her knuckles,

"That was _kind of_ fun…"

"Only cause we won!!" Yuffie half-sang, placed comfortably on Zell's shoulders, while he staggered from the extra weight.

"I wonder what happened to everyone else?" Remarked Quistis, obviously referring to Squall and Rinoa's unusual situation.

Tifa smiled, "Don't worry. I have a feeling…I think everything's okay now…" Zell looked around at the half-destructed Garden,

"I beg to differ. Do you realize how long it's gonna take to clean this place up?"

Quistis laughed, "I think Tifa's referring to our friends not the state of our institute."

"If we all pull together, we can rebuild the Garden, anyway!" Grinned Yuffie, chipper. Zell dumped her on the ground and chuckled,

"That sounded _so_ corny, but yeah. I feel strangely hopeful. Maybe cause I get to see Rikku again!" Lulu and Quistis rolled their eyes, but Tifa and Yuffie looked at him fondly. Yuffie leapt up in the air,

"We should go look for her!! You comin' Zell?" He nodded and the two sprinted toward the Labs. Tifa tilted her head and smiled at the two's retreating backs,

"I hope we can come back and help rebuild this place! I really like it here…"

"I'm sure we'll come back." Agreed Quistis, "But we want to see all the worlds, remember?"

Lulu nodded, "I'm excited…"

* * *

Zell and Yuffie ran, (Yuffie more skipped), arm in arm down the hall, when Zell stepped on something glass. It was just some glass shards, but Zell recognized the shape,

"Hey! It's that vial I broke!" Yuffie picked up a tiny fragment,

"The one Lulu told you to break? I wonder what was in it? It's empty now. Not even the floor's wet…" Zell looked at with an unfathomable look in his eyes,

"You know Yuffie? I think Squall's memories were in that bottle…Yeah. I'm pretty sure they were his memories." Yuffie's face lit up,

"So if the bottle's empty, his memory's back!?" Zell nodded, dropping the shard he held,

"Then I think we can be pretty sure he saved Rinoa. You know what that means?" Yuffie thought long and hard and then shrugged,

"You got me, Dincht. What does it mean?" Zell broke into his trademark evilly, happy grin,

"It means Squall owes me. _Big time_." Yuffie shook her head, but she was still smiling,

"I guess so."

The two of them continued their trek down the hall when they made a rather unusual discovery. Or at least Zell did. As the reached the end of the hall the perfect metal plating on the left wall was interrupted in the form of a body-shaped dent, clotted blood pooled on the carpet beneath the indentation.

Yuffie put her hands over her mouth, her snowy skin paling even further, while Zell looked back and forth between the left wall and the right wall. The right side of the wall was just as, if not more, shocking than the left wall. Sprouting out of the threshold of the door was a chunk of rock, more suited for a seaside cliff, and not usually seen growing out of a carpeted floor.

"It's earth magic." Yuffie remarked, running her hands up and down the rock, "Very hastily done earth magic." Yuffie and Zell looked at each other with worry and Yuffie began to tear up, "Wh-whose b-blood is it?! Wh-what if it's S-Squall or R-Rinoa?!" Zell shushed her, his eyes intense,

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna break the rock as quietly as we can and see what's going on inside."

"That all sounds very good." Yuffie agreed, confusion on her face, "But how do you propose we discreetly destroy a boulder? Is there a quiet way to do that?" Zell ground his teeth together and then thought of an idea,

"Do you have any ice spells on you?"

Yuffie felt herself up, "Yeah. I have one Lulu gave to me. Why?"

"Cast it on the boulder and I'll crack it open. It shouldn't make _as _much noise." Zell said as he put on his gloves, "Frozen stuff is usually easier to break." Trying to make as little noise as possible, Yuffie whispered,

"Cast, Blizarra." And the rock instantly froze over. Zell inhaled deeply and sent his fist flying into the sheer face of the rock, causing it to shudder under the pressure. After about five seconds, the rock crumbled into a pile, still making an obscene amount of noise, but not enough to wake the occupants inside. As soon as the remaining rock fragments cleared, Zell got a good look inside and instantly wished he hadn't.

Rinoa had a nice body, but Zell never wanted to see so much of her exposed, and he wanted to see a lot of Squall even less. Biting back his instant shouts, he blushed fuchsia and shoved Yuffie out before she could see the R-rated scene inside. Yuffie was instantly worried.

"Zell! What's wrong? How bad is it? Are they dead? Oh, please don't tell me they're dead, Zell!!"

"SHHHH!!" He shushed her, "Rinoa and Squall are fine! They're…asleep. It was Seifer's blood on the wall, not theirs." Yuffie thought it over and nodded,

"You're right. They must be exhausted. We should let them sleep. Let's go." Zell sighed as he and Yuffie continued their quest. He blushed again as he whispered to himself,

"You _better_ have enjoyed that, dude, 'cause you missed one _hell_ of a battle…"

* * *

Squall woke up a little dazed and a _lot_ cold. The reason was realized when he saw the sheets had been kicked off the bunk bed and he was completely naked. Bits and pieces of the previous events took hold in his mind, and although he blushed, realizing what he had done, he wanted to look at Rinoa again.

She was so pretty. The blush had worn away from her cheeks, but her skin was still tinged creamy pink, saved for the red suckle marks that lined her entire body (Squall wondering if he had gone a bit overboard as he lost himself in the moment), and she seemed so delicate, he wanted to touch her again.

He ran his fingers down her eyelids, cheeks and lips, his hands pressed against her neck and slid down to her chest. He laid his head on her chest again, savoring the softness, and ran his fingers up and down her stomach, as he busied himself licking her breasts again. Tingles raced down his body again, as she twitched in her sleep, responding to his touch. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue, and not take her in her sleep, and slid his head down her stomach. She twitched again, giggling from the feel of his hair tickling her belly, and this time woke up.

Rinoa woke up with a fiery pain in the lower half of her body, a bit sweet, but pain nonetheless. As her eyes focused, she saw Squall on her stomach, smiling, his eyes closed as he felt how her belly rose and fell with her breathing. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his chest, causing him to moan slightly, as she stroked his hair,

"I've never been more tired in my life, you know?"

"I'd stay awake forever with you like this." Squall replied, seemingly not caring, as he kissed her abs, "Personally, I've _never_ felt _this_ good before…"

"You know what'll make it feel even better?" She asked, sweetly as she could muster.

"You don't even _have_ to ask." Squall murmured, sliding back up to reach her lips. Rinoa's legs were now securely around his torso as he repostioned himself and he felt her fingers grip his back to steady herself. To Rinoa's relief, it didn't hurt even half as much as the first time, but Squall still went at his own infuriatingly slow pace, until she yanked his tongue out of her mouth by pulling his ear up to her lips,

"S-Squall! If you don't...hurry up you're...g-going to t-tickle me...t-to death!!"

"Sorry." He laughed, stroking her hair and the two melded together again, within minutes, becoming one and working up a sweat. A few minutes after they had cooled off, Rinoa shifted off the bed, reaching for her clothes, when Squall grasped her wrist,

"Wait. Once more."

"We're going to miss a fight." Rinoa replied, looking incredulous, "C'mon. Get dressed."

"I don't care about the fight." Squall half-pleaded, "I found something I like _better _than fighting."

"Who are you and what have you done with Squall?" Laughed Rinoa, picking up her bra and underwear, "Get out of the bed and get dressed. They'll be looking for us and I doubt they want to find us in this state."

"I don't care. You and the girls are gonna leave soon. I don't know if I can take that. I need you to tide me over till you come back." Squall argued shaking his head and then threatening, "I'm stronger than you. I can drag you back here to me if I want." Rinoa sighed, she had created a monster, but she giggled as she saw his pleading eyes. With one jump, she was back on top of him, smiling, "Good point. Okay, you win. Once more."

Squall grinned broadly before taking the lips of the girl he owned back to his face. '_Bliss…_' He thought to himself, '_Now this is bliss…_' And once again the two lovers entered their own, private, happy world.


End file.
